gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Light up the World
Light Up the World is an original song written by New Directions, featured in the episode New York. It is sung right after Pretending, by New Directions at the Nationals competition. Solos went to Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Rachel, while the rest of the New Directions join in during the chorus. They lost, however, due to the "unprofessionalism" (according to Jesse) of Finn and Rachel after Pretending, where in they kissed. 'Lyrics' Santana: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark, It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, Now it’s time to make a move and that’s what I’m gonna do. Artie: Lay it all down (All down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (All down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (Die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's! Light up the world toni-i-ight (You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Rachel with New Directions: Let's! Light up the world toni-i-ight (You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Finn: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock Artie and Tina: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on Staring at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control Artie: Lay it all down (All down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (All down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (Die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's! Light up the world toni-i-ight (You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Rachel with New Directions: Let's! Light up the world toni-i-ight (You gotta) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite (I Know) We got the love alri-i-ght Come on and light, light, light it up tonight Finn: Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Rachel: Lay it all down (All down) Rachel and Brittany: Got something to say Rachel: Lay it all down (All down) Rachel and Brittany: Throw your doubt away Do or die now Rachel: (Die now) Step on to the plate Blow the door wide open like Rachel and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's Rachel: (Yeah!) Light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bite I know that we got the love alright Come on and li-li-li-light it up, Santana: (Li-li-li) Light it up tonight Rachel with New Directions: Let's! Light up the world toni-i-ight Rachel: (Whoa!) You gotta Rachel: (Yeah!) Give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that Rachel: (Yah yeah yeah!) We got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li li light it up, light it up tonight Rachel with New Directions: Let's! Light up the world Rachel: (Toni-i-ight Yeah!) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love Rachel: (We got the Love!) Alri-i-ight Come on and li li li light it up, light it up tonight Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Light Up The World Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Original Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang